1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a printing control method, and an apparatus and computer-readable recording medium thereof, and more specifically, to a printing control method in which a user may easily recognize whether a printing option previously established by a user is applied or not when selecting a favorite printing option, and a printing control apparatus and a computer-readable recording medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user tries to print documents, prepared using computer application programs, using an image forming apparatus such as a printer or a multi-function peripheral (MFP), a printing control apparatus, such as a computer, should install a printer driver provided from manufacturers of the image forming apparatus in order to control printing functions of the image forming apparatus.
The printer driver provides a user interface (UI) to facilitate selecting printing options to be applied to printed documents. Via the UI, a user may select printing options with respect to various printing option items (e.g., paper size, paper type, paper cassette, dual printing, stapler, offset, overlay, watermark, and/or N-Up printing (to print plural pages onto one sheet of paper)) that may be applied to printed documents.
Currently available printer drivers provide a favorite printing option so that a user can conveniently select a printing option. Herein, the favorite printing option is a function that allows a user to select a frequently used function or printing option (or a plurality of functions or printing options) with selecting single selection. Thus, a user can select a collection of one or more printing options that he wants by selecting a single favorite printing option.
However, one print driver may implement the favorite printing option in a manner different from that of another print driver so that when a user selects the favorite printing option, he may have a problem in that printing is not performed as he intended. For example, when the favorite printing option is selected in certain printer drivers, the previously selected printing option may be initialized. In another example, when a user selects the favorite printing option (e.g., dual printing) after having selected another printing option (e.g., black and white printing), the other printing option (e.g., black and white printing) is undone and the favorite printing option (e.g., dual printing) may only be applied. Alternatively, in other print drivers, even when the favorite printing option is selected, the previously selected printing option may continue to be applied.
Because whether or not the previously selected printing option is applied is different depending on the system used when selecting the favorite printing option, if he does not recognize such a difference, a user may have the documents printed in a way he does not intend.